Return From the Abyss
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Hell has many names: Hades, Gehenna, the Pit... Texas. Megatron learns this when he is washed up on Galveston's shore. He also finds a certain blinded Hell-Angel that strikes his fancy. WARNING: Paraphilia, homosexuality, dark themes and assault
1. Chapter 1

From the Abyss Edit

oOo

Author's Notes: I have been known to defy all sense of cannon and decency (in my writing as well as my life) and I find that this is soon to be reflected in this story. This is the edited and retitled version of my story "From the Abyss", featuring Winnifred Malloy and Megan Tron (read and you will find out).

Warnings: If you are easily offended, believe that cannon pairings should not be messed with, have anything against homosexuality, paraphilia and/or cross-dressing, I advise you to not read this story.

oOo

Winnifred thought he was an observant young man. Most found him unnerving with his constantly closed eyes, scars on his eyelids and cutting across his brows making it look like he had long, jagged eyelashes, but thinking that because he couldn't see them he couldn't know what they were feeling was a completely unfounded assumption. Voices told more than faces, in his humble opinion. Most people were often rather… put off by Winnifred, with not only his eyes, but with his face. He had a childish face, his cheeks slightly hollowed from lack of food and his skin pale as porcelain. His brunette hair was unruly and often uncombed. Winnifred usually only wore black, seeing as it was the easiest color to cover up stains with. His friends had often told him that he had stains on his other clothes and so he had begun to wear black, no one could see stains on black anyway. Winnifred's teeth were also much longer than most humans, not exactly buck toothed, but when he smiled it was a bit disturbing to see the long, straight teeth grinning at them from thin lips. So it was a surprise to Winnifred a deep voice behind him spoke to him directly.

"You, boy." Winnifred paused before turning slowly, his red tipped cane tapping on the sand, searching for obstacles. The voice was low, gravelly with a sort of metallic twang to it. Odd. "Over here."

The silent human slowly walked towards where he estimated the docks were. Galveston wasn't famous for its beaches, like Miami, the beaches were often littered with shells, driftwood, seaweed and sometimes debris from old boats that had been caught in storms. Winnifred often came to this particular beach because it was famous (to him at least) for providing bits of metal and excellent shells for making art out of. Winnifred's cane made the soft sound of metal touching sand for a few more paces before the cane hit something with a hollow clang.

"Hmmm…" Winnifred hummed to himself as he stepped forward, feeling over the surface. It was warm, steam was pouring off of it as waves ebbed and flowed over the metal surface. A dull hum of machinery made Winnifred quirk an eyebrow. Not many machines could stand being stagnant in water for too long, they'd corrode and rust, circuitry being exposed to the elements causing them to slowly die.

"Help me, human." The plates beneath his hands moved with the words and Winnifred pulled back.

"What are you?" The boy asked, reaching out tentatively now.

"I am Lord Megatron of the planet Cybertron, leader of the Decepticon armies." Winnifred frowned and would have blinked if he was able.

"How big are you?" There was a soft whirr that no regular human could have heard and Megatron spoke again. "In human measurements I am twenty-five feet tall and ten feet wide."

Winnifred frowned at that. No way he could carry this creature.

"Can you walk?"

"Not very far." Megatron's gravelly voice cut out into static for a moment before he forced himself to speak again. "I need to get out of this water."

Winnifred paused, thinking. His home was about two miles away, on the outskirts of Galveston. Basically it was an abandoned warehouse remodeled into a home, using the main office as a bedroom and the employee break room as the kitchen.

"My home isn't far, and the road is fairly deserted." Winnifred stated, touching the other being's face. "If you can walk to it then I can better care for you there."

Though what he would do to take care of a huge mechanical being that he couldn't see was irrelevant at the time. The least he could do would be to shoot it. Put it out of its misery.

oOo

Megatron groaned as he collapsed on the ground of the warehouse, careful to avoid laying on the squishie that had rescued him. He'd been lying in the water for days with no one coming by; when he had heard the human he had desperately hoped that the human would help him despite his hatred for the weak organic things.

"Are you alright? Megatron?" The human was obviously blind because he used that funny little cane and the closed eyes were scarred on the eyelids. Winnifred, as the human had introduced himself as was incredibly aware of himself and where he was.

"Just sore." Megatron grunted and shifted. "I also have some water in my systems." Winnifred paused before turning and going into a small room separated from the main area that Megatron was occupying.

"I think I can dry off some of you." The human's voice sounded and Megatron rebooted his optics. The tiny human boy was climbing onto his chest, wobbling clumsily with a large towel in hand. Most of the water had dripped out from the walk, but there was still a little bit of condensation on the outer armor and Megatron's spark chamber. Winnifred knelt down and ran the shammy towel down Megatron's chest, causing the giant to clench his jaw. The chest was the most sensitive part of a transformer's body, and to have long dormant pleasure nodes stimulated was nothing short of absolutely wonderful. Winnifred felt the tensing of chest plates as he explored the body with his hands, fascinated by it. It was like a huge metal statue, not that much unlike Winnifred's own pieces of art.

"Ughn!" Megatron arched his back when the slim body trailed lower, accidentally kneeing the place where pelvis and abdomen joined. Winnifred jumped and looked up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." The voice was low with something and Winnifred trembled at the vibrations moving through his legs. A deep purring noise made the human cock his head to the side curiously. "Lower." Megatron ordered and the young man moved lower. Because of the size difference, Winnifred's body spread nicely over the mech's abdomen and chest, igniting sensors and causing the mechanical giant to groan in pleasure.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Winnifred smirked devilishly before tracing his fingers on the chestplates, making strange designs and patterns, tapping his fingers in a staccato rhythm.

"So… The giant robot is sensitive…" Megatron growled at the teasing but couldn't find it in his mind to tell the damnable little squishie to STOP.

Suddenly a burst of energy from Megatron's spark crackled over the hot armor, making Winnifred gasp and arch, the electric shot igniting his nerves with pleasure. The giant robot groaned and arched slightly, causing the human to latch onto the armor tightly until the overload disappated.

"Wh-what was that?" Winnifred asked, trembling as he held onto the large robot. His hands still tingled and he was pretty sure that his hair was singed from the surge of energy.

Megatron looked down at the smaller male, seeing that the brown hair was spiked and looked singed at the tips. The sight would have been comical if the Warlord wasn't still incredibly aroused. And the small, warm body pressing against his chest and abdomen wasn't making the arousal go away.

"Humans call it an orgasm." Winnifred paused before his face flushed in embarrassment. He had just given a giant alien robot the equivalent of a blowjob. "And it was one of the best I've had in eons." A very OLD giant alien robot. Winnifred cleared his throat and slid off of Megatron, moving to escape to his room.

"Well, I'll just be going to – eep!" Winnifred gasped as something huge, warm and metal wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to the robot.

"Without a proper thank you?" Megatron purred, purred like a pleased cat. And Winnifred was a trapped little mouse.

"I – I don't need a thank you! I re-really don't!" Winnifred pulled away, trying to struggle out of the firm grip. A claw trailed over the human's neck and chest and Megatron chuckled at the alarmed expression. "L-let me go!"

"But, Winnifred, I would be deeply offended if you refused my thanks…" Megatron's claw tugged the human's shirt off and Winnifred squeaked, covering his chest with his hands.

"Not to be offensive, but I'd much prefer it if you'd – ooh!" Winnifred moaned as Megatron opened his hand and trailed that large claw gently over his pelvis, the human bucking into the metal claw against his will.

Two thoughts warred in his mind as he sat there: If I don't have sex with him he'll kill me. If I do have sex with him, then I have just copulated with an alien who destroyed half of Mission City and is probably on the government's hit-list. If the government knew he was alive… Which they don't… And they won't find out unless he tries to blow up something…

"If I would what?" Megatron purred, removing the tight pants and boxers. Winnifred gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, arching and trying to stop his voice from getting out of control.

"Go to Hell you fucking bastard." Winnifred hissed at the robot, but Megatron merely smirked.

"Such a dirty mouth…" Megatron purred, leaning forward. "Organics are such filthy creatures…" Winnifred suddenly felt something warm and smooth trailing over his body, a thin liquid making him shudder. Had he just? Megatron smirked as he licked the boy again, actually taking the slim body into his mouth and sucking on the sweet flesh. "You taste so filthy…"

Winnifred moaned at the feeling, whining and arching, latching onto Megatron's nose-like protrusion as the robot licked between his legs. "W-what are you… Uuhhmmm." Winnifred dragged his short nails down Megatron's face, lacing his fingers in his own hair and arching his hips into the cavernous mouth. He was so close… Ssssooooo closssssse… At some point the blind boy began to wonder whether there should be a small voice telling him that this was sick, perverted, wrong and too fast, but he soon came to the conclusion that either that little voice was sitting with a beer watching this and getting a good jack off, or had left him a long time ago.

Megatron suddenly pulled away, replacing Winnifred in his hand, a thin trail of lubricant hanging from his mouth, the pale pink liquid covering Winnifred's lower half as he writhed in Megatron's hand.

"Beg for it." The warlord growled and Winnifred gritted his teeth defiantly.

"Go to hell." Megatron smirked and slipped the very tip of his glossa into Winnifred's mouth, stroking the organic's mouth gently as it moaned. Pulling away, Megatron was pleased to hear a soft whine of protest.

"Beg for it and I'll finish you off; refuse and I'll leave you like this with no way to finish yourself." Megatron purred, pressing his glossa to Winnifred's stomach. Winnifred arched and writhed before finally moaning and giving in.

"Meg-gatron… Please! Please, touch me!"

"Louder." Megatron growled and – oh fuck, Winnifred could feel the vibrations!

"Megatron! Please!" At the sound of Winnifred's voice, heavy with need and lust, Megatron smirked and leaned down, pressing his glossa between Winnifred's thighs and sending the human crashing over the edge.

Megatron stared at the limp, naked body cradled in his hand and purred to himself. Perhaps not all squishies were so bad.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Winnifred awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore all across his body. He had had the strangest dream. He had been walking on the beach and he had found a giant alien robot named Megatron. Then he had had sex with him… Yeah, really good sex too… Winnifred yawned and there was a meow from outside the room, causing him to sit up and pull on some clothes. Funny, he didn't remember taking them off…

"Here Mange, come on." Winnifred called, clicking his tongue gently. When the cat didn't come Winnifred went down the stairs into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cat food. "Come here kitty, I have something tasty for you." Winnifred put on the sickeningly sweet voice he used to call his cat.

"Winnifred, is this cat yours?" Megatron's voice sounded strained, but Winnifred's eyelids snapped open in shock, revealing empty eye sockets.

"Megatron?"

"Please get the cat off of my chest."

If Winnifred had been able to see the scene he would have laughed. Megatron was laying on his back, Mange, the black and white patched feline, was curled up on the robot's warm chest, purring gently. Megatron was twitching ever so slightly as Winnifred felt around.

Yep, still large, still warm and still metal. Too bad he would fight back or Winnifred could dismantle him and use him for his sculptures.

"Come here Mange." Winnifred picked up the mangy cat, stroking it gently as Megatron shuddered, sitting up when the human was off of his chest. "What's wrong Meg, afraid of a little kitty?"

"I do not wish for it to lubricate on my circuits."

"Hmph, he wouldn't if you weren't here." Winnifred murmured before moving to grab his cane from near the doorway that led out to the junkyard surrounding his warehouse. "I'm going to work outside, and if I come back here to find you doing anything to my home then you will find yourself as part of my artwork." Winnifred growled at the giant robot before slamming the door closed behind him.

Megatron sighed as he stretched; amazed that he was able to do so inside this warehouse. He could comfortably stand up inside this place and he was sure that his soldiers on earth could all fit in here also.

Speaking of soldiers… he needed to locate them. But that could wait. Megatron accessed the internet, looking up alt-modes. He particularly liked the design of the jets on earth, but he'd have to be more subtle than that if he wanted to last among the earthlings long enough to set up base. He quirked an optic ridge as he found a Jaguar, looking up specifics and finally using the logistics to alternate his mode. Soon a sleek black Jaguar car sat in the warehouse and Megatron smirked. This was a luxury car, very nice with rich leather seats, a wood furnished dashboard, consul and steering wheel.

Alt-mode finished, Megatron began working on his holoform. Silver metal warped into muscular flesh covered in pale skin. A black suit with a red tie, red eyes covered by black shades and pure white hair falling into his face slightly. His face itself was angular, the jaw sharp and strong, much like his Cybertronian face. Now he had to get a few credentials. A wallet materialized in his pocket and Megatron pulled it out, taking out the driver's license.

Name: Megan Tron

Age: 47

Gender: M

Eyes: Red

Hair: White

Height: 6' 5''

The photo was perfect and Megatron smirked as he pulled out a green card, a credit card and even a fake photo of himself with a woman and child. There, perfectly believable.

oOo

Winnifred finished putting the finishing touches on his new sculpture, feeling proud of himself as he let the metal cool before reaching out to touch it and search for imperfections. It was a giant clawed hand holding a supine, limp body, the tiny figure's own left hand wrapped around the second knuckle of the huge hand's middle finger, the head lolling gently between the index and middle finger. Winnifred shuddered at the memory from the night before.

He'd really done that. His mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew.

The purring of an engine made Winnifred look up and the creak of axels made him pretty sure as to whom it was.

"Hey! Winny!" Winnifred groaned at the overly friendly voice, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Hello James." He sighed, not bothering to turn to the new arrival.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy today." Winnifred could hear James' oblivious grin as he turned to face the other man.

"Well, you see, I'm really busy with my art and I have a-"

"Winnifred?" A familiar gravelly voice made Winnifred turn in shock.

"Mega-"

"Who is this?" A strong, human, hand wrapped around Winnifred's thin waist and he blushed as those thick fingers stroked his stomach and chest gently.

Megatron had heard the other car and, activating his human holoform, had watched as the young red haired man came stumbling out of the beat up truck, grinning like an imbecile. Said imbecile was now staring at Megatron with wide eyes, blinking in shock.

"Umm… Oh, I'm James Barlow, I – I'm an artist, I have a booth next to Winnifred at the art festival every year."

"Oh, really." Megatron sounded bored if not a bit more peeved at the young human. "You didn't tell me that you were going to the festival." Megatron quickly ran an internet search on festivals in the Houston and quickly found the one that Winnifred was signed up for.

"Ummm.. And you are…?"

"Megan Tron, Winnifred's boyfriend." Winnifred's head snapped to the side to cast Megatron a murderous glare that James didn't notice as he stumbled over his words. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Umm… Well, I was going to ask… Winnifred if he needed a ride to the festival tomorrow-"

"That wont be necessary." Megatron growled and the boy blushed as he stepped back, like a dog submitting to the alpha male. "I will be driving him."

James only nodded and skittered back to his car. Just for good measure, Megatron turned Winnifred and kissed him, the smaller male's hands jerking up to his head in an instinctive reaction to the sudden movement. James stared, open-mouthed as Megatron slid his hands down to grope Winnifred's arse as the younger man's hands laced in pure white hair.

When the sound of a car engine retreated, Megatron's holoform pulled away and Winnifred gasped for air.

"What is this?" The young man curiously ran his fingers over the other man's face, feeling the strong face and shoulders, his hands even going so far as to stroke the other man's broad chest and muscular waist.

"It is my holoform, it allows me to be disguised while in your world, I have a car alt-mode also that my robotic form can transform into."

"So basically last night I had sex with a car." Megatron lurched at that one and Winnifred pulled away, grabbing a pair of leather gloves and stroking the piece of art he had just finished. Megatron looked over the sculpture and vaguely recognized his own hand with Winnifred cradled in it. Winnifred placed a sheet of metal over the limp figure's pelvis and began melting it so that it dripped like liquid, turning off the blowtorch and fanning the statue with his hand.

"What is the festival?" Megatron asked and Winnifred smiled dreamily.

"Its amazing. The sounds, the smells, the people who come to see my art, and the other artists! There are some who act, some do photography, tactile art and sculptures like me and some sing and dance." Winnifred sighed and Megatron realized that this human was in love with one thing: his art.

And as he thought this, Megatron wondered why that made his spark curl with jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron snuck out of the house, opening his chest and staring down at his spark. When the Allspark had been thrust into his chest it had temporarily overloaded his circuits and had "killed" him. Had the entire Allspark been left in his chest he would have been resurrected and been like a god, but since that small shard was kept from him, there was a hole in his spark. Megatron stared at the blue light, pulsing much brighter than any other spark he had ever seen, but that hole was still there. That hole, that glitch in his absolute power.

Turning his chest to the sky, he let out a powerful pulse, calling the other Decepticons. The Autobots would not pick up the transmission, neither would the humans. It was a direct call not to his subordinate's comm. links, but to their very sparks.

oOo

Bonecrusher's holoform looked up from where it had been pumping gasoline into the temporary jeep alt-mode. He had gotten rid of the military vehicle because the credentials on such vehicles were being thoroughly checked ever since Mission City a year previous. The holoform's eyes flashed red before returning to the fake hazel color. He was in Detroit now, the coordinates were for Galveston. If he broke a few speed limits, he'd get there within the week.

Or… Bonecrusher drove around to behind a building before transforming into a news helicopter. The alt-mode was unusual and Bonecrusher wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, but he'd get halfway there before he'd have to transform again.

oOo

Starscream jerked out of recharge at the homing signal plaguing his circuits.

Megatron lives?

The seeker quickly transformed into his jet mode, his holoform grasping the controls to set off any suspicious humans. He'd have to get a different mode once he landed. More subtle, most people noticed a jet on a beach front.

oOo

Barricade and Frenzy received the homing signal in Tranquility, the larger mech instantly activating his holoform while Frenzy buckled up and sat on the leather seats, Barricade's black and white mustang racing down the roads and streets towards the coordinates.

"Roadtriproadtriproadtriproadtrip!" Frenzy cheered and the human holoform reached over to smack the smaller mech. "Owie!"

"Shut up, Frenzy, our leader beckons."

oOo

Soundwave jerked in surprise. Megatron's signature. Looking around the desolate little planet he was on, the blue mech touched his visor, running a scan of the surrounding planets. The third one from the sun… Earth… A place called Galveston… Texas. Soundwave looked at his crashed ship before decidedly walking over and tearing off the wings and thrusters. He wasn't a flyer, but to find his lord he'd become one.


	4. Chapter 4

Winnifred yawned and stretched like a comfortable cat, scarred eyes still closed as he listened to the now familiar sounds of Megatron's machinery and Mange purring along with the Cybertronian. Megatron had been with the young artist for an earth week and was quickly learning the way everything worked. In return, he told Winnifred about how Cybertronians had come to earth. Winnifred found himself agreeing with Megatron on several points and challenging him on others. Megatron had tried to make advances on Winnifred several times, but so far hadn't succeeded in his attempts. Winnifred didn't consider himself an easy lay and he would be damned if he submitted to Megatron's twisted attentions.

Getting up, Winnifred stumbled around for a moment before pulling his shirt on and a pair of black shorts. It was another sweltering day in Galveston, with its humid as hell weather and weird seasons. A joke among Houstonians and Galvestonians was that there were two sets of seasons in Southern Texas:

If you were a normal person there were three seasons: Pre-Summer, Summer, and Post-Summer.

If you were a devoted guy there was one season year round: Barbecue season.

Winnifred wasn't a devote guy, but instead of a stove or microwave, he had a grill. Because the warehouse wasn't in use the electricity was turned off as well as the gas, a/c, indoor water systems and heater. To substitute Winnifred had a "super-cooler" for a fridge and usually made a weekly trip to get more ice (speaking of which, he needed to get more). His clothes were done at a local Laundromat in the town, if he needed to cook he had a grill in the "kitchen" area and would buy gas weekly for that. Winnifred did have a laptop and a radio, but these were battery powered. If Winnifred needed to recharge his computer he'd go to a local cyber-café and plug it in there while getting some work done. The young artist had hired a friend to make a few adjustments to the computer, whenever Winnifred moved his mouse over an icon or an article, the computer would "read" it to him, allowing him to surf the internet with little to no difficulty. A pair of headphones prevented the blind young man from disturbing others with his computer's "speaking" and most of the time Winnifred could get what he needed without much fuss.

Winnifred was nothing if not resourceful. The only thing that usually bothered him was not having heating in the winter time. Despite what others said, there was usually a month where grueling freezing temperatures would plague Galveston and Houston and sometimes the temp dropped further than freezing on the Fahrenheit scale. He could stand Summer heat (you can always remove clothes), but with his income mostly focused on necessities and keeping his scrap heap well stocked, Winnifred didn't have many clothes or blankets so the large, mostly empty warehouse, was usually extremely cold in the winter, threatening its inhabitants with hypothermia.

It was late autumn now and Winnifred would have to stock up on even more gas for his grill and also he'd have to see if he could afford an actual coat this year.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Sweet legs you got there." An unfamiliar voice growled provocatively and Winnifred jumped, turning in shock at the comment.

Bonecrusher's holoform grinned as he ran a hand through his spiked, sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes traveling over the human's attractive form. Bonecrusher was similar in build to Megatron, smaller but still brawny and tall. His tanned skin was covered in tattoos, most of which consisted of some form of Cybertronian glyphs and the Decepticon symbol. Megatron had highly objected to the holoform's appearance initially, but had quickly agreed that it was human and that in this area of Texas it wouldn't stand out.

Winnifred scented oil and sweat on the holoform, shuddering at the combination.

"Megatron!" The human called, angered. Megatron's holoform activated right next to the human, Winnifred turning at the familiar "zap" of electricity near him.

"Yes?"

Winnifred pointed vaguely in the direction of Bonecrusher's voice.

"What is that?" Megatron looked at his subordinate and shrugged, even though the gesture was lost on Winnifred.

"One of my soldiers." Winnifred fumed and folded his arms over his chest, tapping a small, bare foot impatiently.

"And you let him in? Do I have another car in my warehouse?" Megatron looked over to where Bonecrusher's Hummvee alt-mode was parked.

"No, no you don't." The Warlord lied and Winnifred continued to fume, proverbial steam coming from his ears. He placed his hands on his hips and Megatron's eyes immediately shot down to them before returning to Winnifred's face.

"Then why, pray tell, is his holoform in my kitchen?"

"A holoform can be at least three miles from its alt-mode and continue to function perfectly. A hundred miles is the limit for a holoform's accuracy."

That seemed to placate the human and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Who else are you expecting?" Winnifred asked, his voice low. Megatron thought for a moment before decidedly listing them.

"Scorponok and Blackout, if they're still alive, Starscream and Soundwave should be here by this afternoon, Barricade and Frenzy before then."

Winnifred did the calculations before sighing.

"Help me move some of my art and we can see about situating them all in here."

oOo

Bonecrusher watched as Winnifred directed the two transformers, who were in their root modes so as to move the heavy metal statues with more ease, as to where to place the art. Some of it went outside, some of it upstairs and the rest was placed in a back "garage" where other pieces were kept. By the time they were finished, they had cleared more than two thirds of the warehouse, more than enough room for the rest of the "army" to gather. Winnifred now had a large broom and was sweeping the area where they had agreed (reluctantly) to keep the alt-modes when in vehicle form. Megatron had even engraved the soldier's names in the "slots" where they would rest. Bonecrusher vaguely wondered how Starscream's jet alt-mode would fit in such a small space, seeing as Megatron had given Starscream the smallest slot of all.

The roar of an engine outside made Winnifred look up, turning slightly. He recognizd the sound of that engine, one of the buyers of one of his statues had driven a car with that engine.

"A Firebird?" Winnifred asked, walking to the large loading door that was open so as to circulate air. Megatron looked out and smirked as he folded into his alt-mode, activating his holoform. A bright red Firebird could only belong to one vain mech.

"Starscream." He called and an attractive red-head walked out of the car, pulling a pair of shades off to perch them on the mass of spiked strawberry red hair. Starscream wore a red shirt with only one sleeve, the silky fabric clinging to his chest and waist temptingly while tight black pants emphasized the slim legs. Starscream wore a pair of strapped red stiletto heels and Megatron vaguely wondered why his subordinate hadn't chosen a woman form. But then again, Starscream always was one to be audacious and go against the flow. Starscream seemed to seamlessly slip into the role of a teenager, but that was to be expected, besides Frenzy and Scorponok, Starscream was the youngest Decepticon on earth.

"My lord." Winnifred quirked an eyebrow at the voice, it was nerve grating, but attractive none-the-less, with a seductive lilt to it. "Look at what I found, Megatron." The holoform turned and Megatron looked past him to see a Kia Soul driving up behind the firebird. The boxy car's door opened and out stepped a man with hair so dark it shone blue. This man wore a hooded sweatshirt, the collar pulled up to cover his mouth and nose while he wore a pair of red shades. This holoform was at least a head shorter than Megatron, but still generously built, able to hold up in battle.

"Soundwave, welcome." The two mechs looked at Winnifred, who was quirking an eyebrow slightly as he held the broom, slung over his shoulders with his wrists draped over the handle, looking much like a milk-maid. "Starscream, Soundwave, this is Winnifred, our esteemed host."

Starscream looked around skeptically.

"Looks like a junkyard."

"It is not a junkyard, moron." Winnifred snorted, gesturing around with his chin. "If you look carefully you will see that some of it is art."

"Made out of scrap metal?" Soundwave asked in his monotone voice and Winnifred quirked the other eyebrow at that.

"Yep. Old cars, a/c units, factory machines, anything that was defective, people pay me to take it and I turn it into art, sell it and get money for it." Winnifred leaned against a wall smirking. "Not that bad of a gig for a blind guy."

Soundwave looked at Megatron before stating in his ever bland voice.

"I like this organic." Megatron smirked proudly. He had to give himself a pat on the aft, for an old transformer he had done pretty fine with finding Winnifred. The boy was isolated, hot-tempered, understanding, small and submissive, but with enough fight in him to make him a challenge.

"Lord Megatron? You're alive?" Barricade's voice came from the car as he pulled up, his holoform stepping out when he noticed the small human amongst the troops. Barricade's holoform was a brunette man in his late thirties with a sharp, unsociable face, red eyes tinted hazel. He had ditched the police officer uniform and stickers on his car when he had made it onto "America's Most Wanted". He now wore a blue jean jacket and white tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

Frenzy transformed out of his iPod mode, not caring that there was a human nearby and launched himself at Soundwave's holoform, coming up to the man's waist at barely three feet tall.

"Soun-soun-sound-wa-wa-wave!" Winnifred smiled at the sound of Frenzy's voice and Soundwave chuckling.

"So… Anyone up for a refuel and a carwash? I don't have much gasoline but I can get some water and towels and somewhere I have some wax." Winnifred called and the other transformers turned. "You can drop the holoforms if they're out, I know that you're not really human." He wasn't a complete idiot, after all. If Megatron was a robotic alien then chances were his soldiers were too.

Megatron smirked and nodded to his men, gesturing for them to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron had to admit, he hadn't had a good, decent wash in what felt like eons. And that Winnifred was waxing him too was an added treat.

Starscream had insisted that he go first because he had been on the moon and had gotten that gastly dust all over his armor. The whiny second in command got his wish, though not as gently as he would have wanted. Winnifred, tired of the grating, screeching voice had taken a hose from outside, aimed it at the red Firebird's general direction and blasted him with freezing cold water. Starscream had shrieked in shock and had dripped dry while Winnifred had moved on to Barricade, the only mech who hadn't demanded to be cleaned.

The mustang had shuddered happily when Winnifred had used warm water and a soft shammy on him, the small human using Frenzy's help to get the others done also. Frenzy had cleaned Soundwave, chattering in some strange language to his creator, as Winnifred had quickly learned.

Bonecrusher was next, becoming a bit audacious when Winnifred had pressed his chest against the hood to get a particular spot on Bonecrusher's hood. The hummer had activated his holoform and pressed his human pelvis against Winnifred's backside, letting the human feel the hardness between his legs. Winnifred had stiffened and moaned, but Megatron had quickly put an end to it by shoving Bonercusher off of the human and glaring at him murderously.

After Starscream got a proper washing, Winnifred had finally moved on to Megatron and was currently finishing up waxing him. His hair was clinging to his face from the mixture of water and sweat on the human and Megatron shuddered at the hot body walking around him, gentle hands cleaning off windows and door handles, getting water out of all those little nooks and crannies and spreading wax around when he found other globs of the substance. Being blind made him a perfectionist, even with things that he couldn't see. He could feel a single imperfection on an otherwise smooth surface, no matter how small the issue was.

"Give us a show, Fred." Bonecrusher called and the others, save Soundwave, catcalled when Winnifred turned and glared at them, hands akimbo.

"I'm not that crass." The blind boy stated.

"Humor them, Winnifred, or else they'll just pester you even more." Megatron replied in a bored tone, but he secretly he was trying to keep his alt form from shuddering too much in anticipation.

As if to escalate the situation, Soundwave began to play a loud rap song from his speakers, cranking it up until Winnifred could hear.

_Shorty had them apple-bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_With the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

Winnifred paused before shaking his head and beginning to dance, moving to plant his hands on Megatron's hood and hoist himself onto the car, his body undulating freely against the smooth, waxed surface. Arching back against the windshield Winnifred trailed his nails lightly over the glass surface, making Megatron's engine purr gently. The other Decepticons were watching intently, even activating their holoforms so as the see better, Megatron included. Megatron groaned when Winnifred turned to crawl up the hood to the roof, doing the equivalent of a lapdance as he arched his back and trailed his hands over his neck and chest before grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it off. Spreading his legs into the splits, Winnifred pressed his bare chest to the car's roof and Megatron groaned again, sensors going haywire as Winnifred continued his act.

Megatron's systems went into sensory overload when, as a grand finale, Winnifred trailed his tongue over the burning roof, causing Megatron's entire system to offline and reboot almost instantly.

Silence. Even Frenzy was quiet for once.

"I got dibs on the next one." Bonecrusher's holoform called and Soundwave and Starscream instantly dragged him away from Winnifred, the human smirking smugly and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now, I have done everything." He stated as he climbed off of Megatron's alt-mode. "I have had sex with a giant robot and given him a lapdance."

"Repeat performance?" Megatron asked and Winnifred would have rolled his eyes if he had any.

"Maybe, if you behave." Winnifred grabbed his tank top, after feeling around for it with his foot for a few seconds, and began to walk out. "I, for one, am going to take a shower."

oOo

The "shower" was really only a hose hooked up to a fire hydrant on the other side of the tall wooden fence that surrounded Winnifred's property. Winnifred turned on the nozzle and sighed when a cool spray of water flowed over his body. Because of the fact that his home was not the most private place, Winnifred had set up a tall surrounding of metal junk around his bathing area, so as to dissuade an peeping toms or tinas. The young man left his boxers on as he washed his hair of all the sweat and cleaning substances he had gotten in it during his few hours of running a small carwash. The blind artist didn't notice the creak and whirr of machinery as a certain red Firebird transformed and peered over the metal walls of the shower.

Starscream didn't normally find humans attractive, but Winnifred was exceptional in almost every way. His small frame, slim limbs so much like those of a seeker's and wild, gleaming brown hair were all quite appealing in their own way. And that skin, so pale it was like porcelain! Starscream's doorwings hitched slightly as he looked down at the slim frame coated in water. Activating his holoform behind Winnifred, the seeker whispered in Winnifred's ear.

"Need help getting your back?"

The human jumped slightly when the holoform vanished and was replaced by a large, metal hand stroking down his spine.

"Not from you, Starscream." Winnifred hissed, trying to pull away, but the seeker's middle finger hooked around his waist securely before bringing him up to the seeker's face, setting off equilibrium.

"How can you tell its me?" The seeker purred and Winnifred sneered, trying to pry the strong finger from his waist.

"Your voice is the most unique thing I've ever heard, no other man could reach such a pitch." Winnifred gasped when another finger was pressed between his legs.

"What about the others?" Starscream asked, smirking when Winnifred shuddered.

"Megatron's is deep, commanding. Soundwave's is emotionless and Frenzy is just a spazz, his speech pattern is characterized by repeating of words and an almost stuttering way of speaking sentences. Bonecrusher sounds like a yahoo and Barricade has a British accent." The last word was squealed as Winnifred felt Starscream nuzzle between his legs with his nose. "Get your face away from there!"

"But you're so warm, Winnifred…" Starscream purred and Winnifred slapped his cheek with his small hand, the shock of being struck causing Starscream to reel away, almost dropping the human. The grip loosened enough for Winnifred to fall to the ground, stumbling as he hit a flat car door.

"Stupid Cybertronians! Over achieving, over-sexed and over here!" Winnifred hissed as he pulled his clothes on, stalking out of the bathing area to shut off the hydrant and go back inside to read Megatron the Riot Act.


	6. Chapter 6

Winnifred sighed as he tapped his cane over the laminated floors of the grocery store, memorized aisles not that much of an obstacle to the blinded boy. Megatron was waiting outside, in his car-mode, with his holoform activated. Winnifred had to admit, being driven into town was much better than having to walk there constantly. Now if he could get one of them to transform into a pickup and load up his artwork. Winnifred listened to the cashier as they scanned the items he had bought, placing them carefully in his backpack and cloth grocery sack.

Item eight. Item nine. Item ten. Done.

Everything was accounted for. Winnifred grabbed his groceries and walked out to the parking lot. A strong hand took his free one and Winnifred smiled slightly, despite himself. Three weeks and the Decepticons were a fixture in his life. His policy so far as world domination was that "so long as it stays out of my home, go knock yourselves out with it".

"Where to next?" Megatron's voice came from the radio and Winnifred sighed.

"Its Sunday."

"Ah." Megatron sounded disappointed, or annoyed, but the engine started and the car began to move, Winnifred sighing as he relaxed in the comfortable leather seat. "Want a quick overload on the way?" Megatron asked and Winnifred glared at the radio.

"You are worse than Starscream."

"And that is quite an achievement." Megatron chuckled, revving his engine slightly. "So?"

"The answer is no. We're going to a catholic church and I really don't want to have to explain why my clothes look so horrible when we get there."

"You're blind, use that as an excuse." Megatron mumbled and Winnifred would have rolled his eyes if he had any.

"I have better hygiene than most people with eyesight, Megatron, the parishioners would notice that."

"One quickie?" If a car could pout then Megatron's Jaguar would have its lower lip out to its chin.

Winnifred was silent before running his hand over the dashboard slowly, nails scraping the wood accents slightly. Megatron's car form didn't even so much as twitch, but the radio crackled slightly before playing a song that Winnifred quickly recognized as "his" song. Soundwave and Frenzy had taken to playing the damnable song whenever they could, Winnifred chuckling at the behavior.

Winnifred traced a finger over the gear shaft, pressing his rear further back into the leather seats. A moan came from the radio and Winnifred smirked as he laid the seat back completely when the seatbelt tightened over his hips. Nails scraping over the headrests, Winnifred was pleased when Megatron almost swerved on the road.

"You okay, Megan?" Winnifred asked in a sweet voice, sitting up to trail a finger over the steering wheel before licking the finger grips. Megatron's voice groaned over the radio before it was overpowered by static as the Cybertronian overloaded.

"You dirty little organic, you know that's sensitive equipment!" Megatron growled over the radio after recovering from his overload. They had arrived at Our Lady of Sorrows Catholic Church and Winnifred stepped out of the car, patting the hood in a way that one would probably slap a friend's rear or shoulder.

"We're dirty creatures, Megan." Megatron's holoform stepped out of the car and grabbed Winnifred about the waist, pulling him to his chest and smirking.

"Obscenely filthy." Megatron growled and Winnifred blushed, pulling away.

"We're in a church parking lot, not the place to do this, Megan."

"After mass." Megatron chuckled, tilting Winnifred's face to plant a parting peck on his lips. "Then I'll show you just how dirty a Cybertronian can get." Winnifred shuddered before pulling away, walking towards the church with his can out and tapping merrily on the concrete.

oOo

An hour later, Winnifred was still inside, participating in adoration in the chapel. Megatron sent his holoform in, the regal looking human form looking around the church. The stained glass windows colored his white hair different shades of red, blue and purple, bathing the entire building in a surreal light. Glancing up towards the center of the church, Megatron saw what looked to be a large wooden table, above which hung a giant wooden cross. Mounted on the cross, appearing to be in pure agony, was a human man, nailed to the cross by his hands and feet. Megatron shuddered at the sight. Catholics must be blood-thirsty creatures if that was what they had done to their god.

Megatron reached up and touched his own chest, where, in his cybertronian form, his spark was pulsing with a hole in it.

Without the rest of the Allspark securely in his chest, he was only partially a god. An incomplete copy of what the Allspark once was.

"What the-?!" Megatron turned slightly at the sound of Winnifred's voice and the shuffling, but the young man was gone, the door nearest him open and slowly closing.

Megatron jerked his holoform into action, sending it hurtling down the pews towards the door, slamming it open. He caught sight of another door closing and heard a distressed shout, following the noise into the back parking lot, the exact opposite place where he had parked his alt mode. Winnifred was on the ground, four other men towering over him. The holoform flickered off just as the men started talking.

"Nail his hands." One of them ordered and Winnifred tried to jerk away as he heard one approach and the clink of nails and a hammer.

"Let me go!" Winnifred shrieked, trying to buck the other men off. "If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act;" A nail punctured through Winnifred's hand, shattering bones and causing the young man to scream, his head to the sky. "they shall surely be put to death." Another nail, this time in the other hand and Winnifred felt his voice crack as he screamed. "Their bloodguiltness is upon them."

"Megatron!" Winnifred screamed and the roar of an engine greeted his cries. The four men turned and released Winnifred as the car approaching them suddenly began to change, sending a huge robot hurtling towards them.

"Get away from him!" Megatron roared as he sent one man flying away from Winnifred, standing in a battle stance over the prone body as red blood coated the concrete.

"Lets get out of here!" The ringleader shouted and the group raced away, leaving Megatron alone with Winnifred. The giant robot looked down at the human, seeing the nails. Slowly, carefully, he pulled the nails out using one huge claw before picking up the small body and transferring it to his holoform's arms. Folding into car mode, he let his holoform climb into the back with Winnifred still in his arms before racing down the street, running a search on the nearest hospital. In an instant he was directed to a small Downtown Houston practice.

oOo

"I need a doctor here!" Megatron called, his holoform carrying Winnifred into the ER. "Stupid fragging glitches, I need a motherfucking doctor!" The other patients stared at the bloody mass, a child bursting into tears at the sight of a bloody hand twitching faintly. Winnifred, almost unconscious from blood-loss barely felt it when he was put on what looked to be a bed on wheels, several nurses coming over to him and beginning to hook him up to various machines.

"Sir, I need you to get back." One male nurse told Megatron, the holoform looking over the man's shoulder.

"No, I can't leave him." Megatron felt genuine panic and concern as he watched them stick an IV into Winnifred's arm, the boy whimpering softly. "I can't leave him."

"Sir, we need room to work, you need to stay back." The nurse placed a hand on the large holoform's shoulder, but Megatron stepped through the man, racing after the table.

"Winnifred!" Megatron called, grasping at Winnifred's arm. "Winnifred, are you still awake?"

"Megatron?" Winnifred whispered, moving his head slightly towards the sound of his friend's voice.

"Sir, what is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm his husband." Megatron stated quickly, following the small group as they went into the OR (Operating Room). He was pushed back by several men as he tried to follow. "Let me go!" He shouted, trying to push past.

"Sir, you can't go in there. I promise you that your husband will be fine." One of the nurses barked and Megatron stared at the man, eyes flaring red.

"He'd better be fine." Megatron turned his gaze to watch the doors close behind Winnifred. "He has to be."

oOo

Authors Note: This incident really happened, though not with the same outcome.

A friend of mine was coming out of church one night when they were assaulted. They were beatenvery badly before their hands were nailed to the parking lot concrete. They were found dead the next day by the pastor. They died of blood loss.

The assailants were never found and my friend didn't even get a proper funeral. Their family refused to pay for any ceremony or coffin and they didn't even claim the body.

The reason I know what happened is because I watched my friend and fellow bisexual die at the hands of men who claimed religion as a sheild.

In the words of Johnathan Swift: "We have just enough religion to hate but not enough to make us love one another."


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron sighed as he sat in the waiting room, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Starscream, Soundwave and Frenzy all along with him in their holoforms. Several people sent them suspicious looks several times and a child even came over to ask Starscream is he "was a boy or a girl". Starscream had chuckled at that and simply shook his head before turning away to talk in hushed tones with Barricade. Frenzy was holding Mange, the cat restlessly trying to get out of the grip of the silver-haired boy. Frenzy's holoform was about fifteen years old with spiked blonde hair parodying his head's shape, his eyes glittering faint silver. Soundwave was drinking a hot coffee, the others having at one point or another gone to the dispenser, if only to feel the warm liquid in their holoforms.

"Megan Tron?" The doctor called and Megatron stood, the others turning slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." The others stood, turning to the doctor. "He's alive, but his hands… he wont ever be able to bend his fingers again, if not ever be able to use his hands. We tried everything we could." Megatron stared at the doctor before covering his eyes with a hand, trying to comprehend what was happening. "He suffered amazing amounts of blood-loss before he lost consciousness; we're all amazed that he's even alive." The doctor paused before looking between the six men. "Also, has he ever had a history of electric shock therapy or any accidents to do with electricity?"

"No." Megatron stated after a considerable pause.

"Because our machines had quite a bit of electrical interference and all scans indicated it was coming from him."

oOo

Winnifred sighed as he became aware again, trying to raise his hand to rub his forehead. Another hand, larger than his and extremely gentle, did the task for him. There were two voices conversing and Winnifred recognized one as his Cybertronian Warlord he had been harboring for the past month or so.

"Welcome back." Megatron's voice chuckled and Winnifred sighed, turning his face to the sound of the gravelly voice.

"I'll leave you with your husband, sir." The nurse (apparently) murmured and there was a sound of a door closing.

"How long was I out?"

"A week. It was touch and go a couple of times, but you made it." Megatron sighed, pulling up a chair. Winnifred's fingers felt stiff and he tried to raise them to touch something, but the hands themselves felt like lead.

"What happened to my hands?"

"The doctors tried everything, but you'll never be able to move your hands again."

Winnifred's world seemed to stop. He'd never be able to move his hands. Never make sculptures again, never hold anything again. Never be able to live without help. "But I think I know someone who can help."

Winnifred looked at Megatron, feeling dangerous amounts of hope in his chest.

"Who?"

"Frenzy and I."

oOo

Being the Allspark, Megatron had certain powers that none of his counterparts could understand. Minor healings could be preformed, he could also destroy just as easily, and he could turn organic matter such as plants or minerals into metal.

Frenzy wasn't just a hacker too. Being so small, he was able to get his hands into places that most mechs would need microtechnology to get to. Frenzy was also skilled in medical knowledge. So it hadn't taken much for the hacker to find a few references of human bio-tech, a chainsaw and mechanical parts and wiring.

"Sedative." Frenzy called and Bonecrusher handed him a large lead pole and Winnifred looked around nervously.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Ya wont feel a thang!" Frenzy imitated Bonecrusher's speech as he whacked Winnifred hard enough to knock the human out. "Yesyesyesyeyeyes! He he he he… Wont feel thingything." Frenzy cackled, beginning the small saw enthusiastically.

oOo

Winnifred awoke and fisted his hands. He was going to kill Frenzy for- wait… He could move his hands? Winnifred touched his own fingers, but they didn't feel like his. They were cold, metal and wire. How could this be?

"So, is Frenzy's surgery sufficient?" Winnifred jumped and turned to where he heard Megatron's voice.

"More than sufficient. It's a miracle."

"Miracles are my specialty." Megatron chuckled, reaching out to ease his large hand into the room. Stroking Winnifred's cheek with a large digit Winnifred lifted his hands to hold onto the mechanical claw.

"What did you do?"

"Frenzy was able to build the hands, and I was able to make it so that they would work like your original hands, joining them to the nerves and muscles."

"Amazing." Winnifred whispered softly, holding onto Megatron's finger.

"It wont last forever, though, I'm afraid." Winnifred pulled away and looked up at Megatron, even though he couldn't see.

"What?" The human asked in disbelief.

"Because my power is not absolute I could only sustain your hands for a week."

"Well how can we fix that? How can we make it… Absolute?" Megatron sighed and activated his holoform, removing his hand from the room and letting his human holoform hold Winnifred.

"I must find the last of the Allspark and become the whole Allspark."

"Do you know where the rest is?"

"Yes, but I cannot get to it without help. Another Cybertronian can sense when a human is a holoform or when they are truly organic. If I sent my holoform to retrieve the Allspark they would know that it was a fake and immediately terminate me and my army."

Winnifred was silent, considering.

"Then… Let me get in for you." Winnifred trailed his fingers over the holoform's face, the gentle caresses soothing his own frazzled nerves. A few hours ago he had thought that he would never be able to do this again.

"I can't guarantee that you'll come out alive."

"That would be better than being completely helpless with no eyes and no hands. No way to do my art, feel the world." Murphy shuddered. "Without my hands, I'm truly blind." Megatron paused before grasping the thin wrists and kissing the mechanical hands gently.

Winnifred whimpered and clung to the holoform's face. "Show me what you really look like." Winnifred whispered, leaning forward to kiss the holoform's lips. "Let me feel you."

Megatron paused before allowing his holoform to shift. Now he was exactly like his robotic root mode but standing at exactly six foot five. Winnifred gasped at the feel of warm metal through his clothes, trailing his fingers over the robot's faceplates, building a mental image of what Megatron looked like.

"I used to look better." Megatron mumbled as Winnifred felt his shoulders and chest, the small human clinging to the plates on his waist.

"You're gorgeous to me." Winnifred whispered, pressing his mouth to Megatron's chin, trailing thin lips up to Megatron's derma. Megatron purred and gasped Winnifred's head, thrusting his warm glossa into the wet mouth. Winnifred slid his fingers into Megatron's chestplates, causing the robot to moan and jerk his chest closer to feel spark and heart beats pound against each other in excitement.

"Mmmhmm…" Megatron growled, grasping Winnifred's legs and lifting thema round his waist. Winnifred hooked his legs, his thighs settling into a groove like gap that seemed especially made for these sort of things.

"God!" Winnifred gasped when Megatron turned over his engine, the vibrations going directly to Winnifred's pelvis.

"Yes…" Megatron hissed at the speeding up of Winnifred's heartbeat. Thin, mechanical hands slid into gaps and seams in armor, Winnifred gasping and undulating against Megatron's body. Megatron laid Winnifred on the bed, straddling the thin body with his holoform and grasping dainty hands.

"M-mega… Megatron…" Winnifred whimpered, bucking against Megatron and whimpering, thrashing his head back and forth at the electricity building up around him. Megatron rebooted his optics at the sight of electricity crackling over Winnifred's body, but then dismissed it as his own static coursing through Winnifred. "Please…" Winnifred breathed, arching against Megatron pleadingly.

They wouldn't insult each other by superficial questions. Megatron wouldn't ask Winnifred if he was sure. Winnifred wouldn't ask Megatron if he knew what he was doing.

Megatron slid his hand down to cup Winnifred's crotch, pressing against the taunt fabric. Winnifred grasped his hands inside Megatron's chest, shifting through wires until he found a smooth, glass-like chamber. Megatron opened his chestplates further, allowing Winnifred more access. Leaning down as he opened his spark chamber and casing, Megatron whispered in Winnifred's ear.

"That's my spark… Touch it." Winnifred reached forward and gasped as he felt a jolt of electricity translate into pleasure, causing him to writhe and "see" white. Megatron groaned and pressed his chest further against Winnifred's, letting out a jarring spark-pulse against the small body.

He saw a memory, most prominent in Winnifred's mind and shuddered as he watched, stunned.

The man was shadowed, shouting and flailing his fists in anger.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Winnifred screamed, the ten year old boy trying to get away from the man. He was backed into a corner, the man coming over.

"Where is your mother!"

"I don't know! She packed a bag and left!" Winnifred screamed, trying to cover his head.

"Worthless bitch left without her bastard son?!" The man slapped Winnifred, who sobbed.

"Please, daddy!" Winnifred sobbed, trying to cover his face. The man grabbed Winnifred around his throat, lifting him and slamming him against a wall so that the tiny boy was eyelevel with the man.

"Worthless little piece of shit." The man growled, slapping Winnifred again. The boy struggled, trying to gasp for breath, his mouth open and large brown eyes staring at the man in terror. The man threw Winnifred onto the ground, grasping him by the hair and pulling him up to a kneeling position. "Your mother probably ran off with that piece of trash lesbian fucker." Winnifred's lower lip trembled as his father pulled out a pocket knife with his free hand. "You wont make the mistake of becoming some perverse faggot if you can't see another man."

"No daddy! Please, I'll do anything, no!" Winnifred tried to pull back but the knife lashed out at his eyes, the burning agony causing him to scream even more loudly.

Megatron pulled away at the memory and groaned in pain as he felt the remnants of searing pain. Winnifred pulled away also, looking away from Megatron, trembling.

"What was that?" Megatron asked softly. Winnifred turned and slowly opened his eyes, revealing the dead, empty sockets, like the eyes of a skeleton.

"You don't really think I was born this way, do you?" Megatron was silent and Winnifred sat up, sighing and covering his eyes. "My father was a successful Sector Seven agent, military before that. He seemed calm, collected and professional, but at home he was a different man… My… My mother divorced him to try and protect me… But he found us wherever we went… My mother finally married a lesbian, packed one suitcase of clothes and possessions and left me in our Houston apartment… That night my father came… He wanted my mother but I didn't know where she was." Winnifred turned away from Megatron even more as bloody tears trailed down his face. He wiped them away quickly and sniffled. "I changed my name, found a job on the street as a whore and worked like that for a while… I haven't seen either of my parents since then."

Megatron stared at Winnifred and reached over.

"What was your original name?" Winnifred paused, trying to remember before sighing and quietly whispering.

"Winnifred Banachek… My mother's maiden name was Malloy so I chose that when I left." Megatron stared at Winnifred before moving to cup the boy's chin.

"Banachek is the man in charge of guarding the Allspark fragment I need." Winnifred closed his eyes and his hands fisted and trembled, the needle-like fingers digging into his palms.

"When I see him. I'll kill him." Winnifred whispered and Megatron looked at his lover.

"I will not stop you."

"God help anyone who tries to."


	8. Chapter 8

Winnifred adjusted the gun in his holster as he sat in Megatron's Jaguar alt-mode. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. His hair was combed and his eyes covered by a pair of shades. His cane was in hand and a certain iPod was in his pocket. By his feet was a briefcase with a few superficial legal documents and within the false bottom was a series of explosive and another handgun.

"If you aren't in at least an hour then we're in trouble. Do whatever you think is right." Megatron ordered, his voice coming from the radio as his holoform looked at Winnifred for what he recognized as could be the last time. Winnifred nodded and got out of the car, turning and blowing Megatron a quick kiss before pulling his cane out and beginning his journey. A device that looked exactly like a hearing aide was in his ear and he heard Soundwave's monotonous voice.

"Winnifred?"

"I hear you Soundwave." Winnifred stated and the other end was silent. As Winnifred went through security Frenzy activated the scrambler in Winnifred's communicator. The lights flashed green as Winnifred went through and he was given his cane and briefcase back.

"Could you gentlemen direct me to the office of Agent Tom Banachek?" Winnifred asked, looking around. He could sense the presence of three other humans as well as smell three different scents.

"Umm… Third floor, left out of the elevator and third door on the right." Winnifred smiled as the man offered to take him there.

"Why thank you, sir." Winnifred smiled disarmingly and he could hear the man blink and look over his form. Somehow he had that affect on people. Men, women, giant mechanical aliens, he could make anyone question their sexuality. Though his theory of it was that everyone was bisexual to some extent, just that they usually suppressed the homosexual urges. Call it Freudian, but it was logical. The man led him to the elevator and the minute they started moving Winnifred slammed his fist into the stop button.

"What are you-" Winnifred placed a pill on his tongue before turning to the other man and grabbing his shoulders, pulling the guard down to his level and kissing him thoroughly, slipping the pill into the other man's mouth as it began to dissolve. The man swallowed unconsciously as he returned the kiss, hands sliding around to grope Winnifred's rear. Suddenly the man groaned and fell over, slumping against the elevator wall.

"Frenzy." Winnifred whispered and the cassette flew out of his pocket, beginning to strip the other human as Winnifred changed his own clothes. Thankfully, he was only a little bit shorter than the guard and Frenzy could easily roll up Winnifred's pants and sleeves to the correct length. "Thanks." Winnifred whispered as he grabbed his briefcase and cane, the cassette returning into iPod form and into his pocket. "Left and third door on the right?" Winnifred asked. Frenzy chattered an affirmative and Winnifred followed directions, trailing his fingers over the wall to feel doorknobs.

One…

Two…

Third door. Winnifred pulled Frenzy out and the iPod transformed, Frenzy latching onto Winnifred's back in order to attack quickly. Listening at the door, Winnifred heard nothing, pulling his gun out and knocking.

"Come in." Someone called from within and Winnifred opened the door, silently stepping in and closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

"I missed you too, Daddy." Winnifred sneered, aiming his gun with directions from Frenzy keeping his aim true. There was a shuffle of papers and creak as Banachek turned to look at his son, eyes wide.

"Winnifred?"

"In the flesh. Well, not completely." The young boy pulled off the flesh-like glove from his left hand, waving needle-like fingers at his father. "Seems that I'm just doomed to lose bodyparts."

"What are you doing Winnifred?" Banachek's voice was strained as he reached under his desk and pressed a panic button that alerted the Autobots of trouble. The SS Agent forgot temporarily about the one way comm. link that opened with the panic button.

"Do you really need to ask?" Winnifred stepped forward, gun still trained on Banachek. "Eleven years of being blind. All because you stalked your ex-wife halfway across the U.S. and couldn't find her." Winnifred chuckled.

"Winnifred, you're sick, you need medical attention, I can get you the finest doctors in-"

A bullet grazed past Banache's ear, so close that the man could feel it. Winnifred glared at his father, gun still pointed at him.

"The next one goes right between your eyes, bastard."

"Winnifred, listen to me, I made a mistake, don't do this."

"Mistake? Really? You seemed to know exactly what you were doing when you took your knife." Winnifred reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, holding it inches from his father's nose. "And dug out my eyes." Winnifred held the blade to his own face, his face inches from his father's. "All because my mother divorced an unforgiving, unloving bastard who beat his wife and child on a daily basis."

"Winnifred… I'm sorry."

Winnifred chuckled and pressed the barrel of the gun to Banachek's forehead, forcing his head back into the chair.

"Oooh…" A sick grin came to his face. "Sorry isn't good enough… Sorry is for when you spill milk on the floor or when you break a coffee cup." There was a click and Banachek stared at his son in horror. "Sorry really doesn't work when your eyes have been gouged out by your own father."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to get the combination of that safe in the left hand corner of this room, I think you know which one." Banachek's eyes flicked to the safe, horror in his eyes. "And I'm going to get the Allspark fragment for an old mutual acquaintance." Winnifred leaned forward and whispered in Banachek's ear. "Then I am going to paint the walls with your brains."

"Winnifred, you can't."

"Or I can just skip the part about getting the combo and shoot you now." Winnifred smirked. "Frenzy, get the explosives." Winnifred ordered and the battering hacker nodded and opened the briefcase, setting up the dynamite. "This is going to be a bit loud." Winnifred cooed gently as the Frenzy blew the lock off the safe, shuffling through papers and finally finding the fragment. Winnifred held out his hand and Frenzy handed him the fragment, transforming into his iPod mode and going into Winnifred's pocket also.

"Winnifred, behind you!" Soundwave shouted over his communicator and Winnifred turned, firing off two bullets at the holoforms in the doorway.

"What the-?" Ironhide snarled, grasping his arm before firing at Winnifred. The small human leapt over the desk, turning and aiming at the briefcase.

"Daskvidanya, Banachek." Winnifred stated, firing off several rounds in the general direction of the briefcase. Leaping from the window, there was an explosion behind him as he grabbed onto the windowledge, feeling around with his other hand for a drainpipe. Upon finding one he grasped it, sliding down to the ground.

"Megatron, I got the piece and I also have some company." A deep thrum of a truck engine greeted him and he swerved to the side, retreating back towards the building he had come from.

"We're coming, is Frenzy with you?"

"Yes, can you track him when he's an iPod?"

"Of course."

Another engine cut Megatron off and Winnifred swore, charging the car. He could hear the engine, a big, hearty beast with probably at least four hundred horsepower.

Probably some form of 18-wheeler.

"Cover me, Frenzy!" Winnifred shouted as he leapt into the air, landing on the hood of the Peterbilt. Frenzy chattered as he transformed and Winnifred grasped the windows of the 18-wheeler, shouting in terror as it began to transform.

"Human, surrender the Allspark fragment." A deep voice, not unlike Megatron's, ordered.

"Burn in Hell!" Winnifred shouted, plunging his hand into the gap between windshields and wrenching at the wires and fuel-lines. The huge transformer stumbled backwards and Winnifred screamed as he was dislodged.

"Prime!" A familiar voice roared and Winnifred felt himself caught in a clawed hand. Magatron pointed his fusion cannon at Optimus, growling dangerously. Optimus stared at Megatron in shock.

"No…"

"Prime!" Ironhide shouted, firing up his cannon.

"Ironhide! The human!" Prime shouted and Megatron dodged the blast from Ironhide's guns, but Winnifred became dislodged.

The small human fell to the ground, blood pouring from the hole in his stomach. Megatron stared at the body on the ground, a pool of red blood drowning Winnifred as he lay on the hard concrete.


	9. Chapter 9

"Winnifred?" Megatron whispered, energon tears coming into his eyes as he stared down at the boy. Frenzy chattered and frisked through Winnifred's pockets.

"Megatron?" Winnifred coughed and shuddered. Megatron slipped his claw into Winnifred's hand and the boy weakly grasped it before coughing again. "I think I'm dying…"

"Ratchet! Get over here!" Optimus was calling over his comm. link as Megatron knelt beside Winnifred.

"Winni-winni-wiinnn-win." Frenzy held up the piece of the Allspark to Megatron, thrusting it into his claws. Winnifred looked at the shard, his own chest, then at Winnifred's even as Ratchet's sirens came nearer.

"Get back, I'm a medic!" Ratchet called and Megatron snarled, thrusting the piece of the allspark into Winnifred's chest and sending his strongest pulse of electricity and Allspark energy into the small body.

Megatron watched as an explosion of white light burned first from Winnifred's chest, then growing.

"Get back!" Ratchet shouted and the four transformers backed away as more cars and humans came, Bumblebee and the rest of the Decepticons among them. Sam Witwickey and Mikaela Banes watched in amazement as the human body began to elongate, flesh twisted and hardening until it formed a white and chocolate brown, much like Winnifred's own skin and hair. The face was just as delicate and had very faint marks around the eyes parodying Winnifred's scars.

"It's a seeker." Starscream whispered, recognizing the sleek, aerodynamic design and wings. "A gorgeous seeker at that."

Megatron tentatively moved forward and touched Winnifred's shouldervent.

"What happened?" Megatron asked, looking around. Ratchet stepped forward with an explination.

"It would seem that Ironbide's cannons destroyed your body, but not your Soul… When You forced the human's body to accept the Allspark it had to make a few adjustments." Ratchet ran a quick scan over Winnifred and hummed thoughtfully. "It would seem that there were a few major adjustments made." Ratchet looked at Megatron.

"You do realize that I will have to run more advanced scans and diaognostics to ensure that he is stable." Megatron glared at the medic.

"Megatron, perhaps a negotiation would make you… more open to peace?" Optimus Prime looked at Megatron and the larger mech looked at Winnifred. "Well?"

"I can't really wage war on the humans after seeing so much of their culture." Megatron sighed, stroking Winnifred's face gently. "I will allow your medic to care for him until he comes online… If he remembers anything what happens afterwards is his choice." Megatron sighed. Ratchet nodded and picked up Winnifred's seeker body, carrying him towards the Autobot section of the military base.

oOo

Winnifred groaned as he awoke, his body humming and creaking loudly. Oh, his head hurt like all Hell. Reaching up, Winnifred rubbed his helmet, massaging away the headache.

"Wait… Helmet?" Winnifred sat bolt upright, feeling over his face and body frantically.

Helm, optics, cockpit, wings, thrusters. What was this?!

"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice sighed and Winnifred instantly turned, null rays instinctively pointing to whoever it was.

"Who are you?"

"Ratchet, I'm the Autobot medical officer."

"Autobot?" Winnifred paused before registering. "Get away from me!" He shouted, scrambling off of the medical berth and stumbling in his new body, trying to balance, but reeling from the sudden loss of equilibrium. "What… What happened?"

"You almost died. If Megatron hadn't made your human body bond with the Allspark you'd be dead right now.

"Megatron? Where is he? I want to see him!" Winnifred grabbed the edge of the medical berth and pulled himself up.

"You'll have to online your optics if you want to do that." Ratchet barked and Winnifred paused, frowning.

"I… I have eyes?" Ratchet sighed and nodded.

"Yes, now turn them on."

"How?"

"The same way you would open your human eyes." Ratchet growled, losing patience. Winnifred paused before onlining his blood red optics, looking around him curiously. It looked like a regular doctors office, with machines and medical tools scattered around.

"Good. Now lets get you over to Megatron, he needs to hear what I have to say also."

That didn't sound promising.

oOo

Negotiations were long over with and the Decepticon and Autobot factions were both in the rec room, Bumblebee and Barricade watching some human action movie on the huge plasma screen T.V. set up in there. Starscream was flirting quite loudly with Ironhide while the weapon's specialist practically preened with the attention from the attractive seeker. Bonecrusher was talking with Maggie, the holoform grinning and showing off his tattoos as Maggie tracd them and smirked up at him, her thin frame pressed against his holoform's broader one. Megatron and Optimus were in the middle of a heated chess game while Soundwave and Frenzy played a videogame against Jazz, who was legless but still functioning after being rebuilt.

Ratchet came into the room and cleared his throat.

"Megatron." The Decepticon leader stood and followed the Medic out of the room to Megatron's quarters, the Medic knocking on the door. Megatron frowned at that, but when a familiar voice called for whoever it was to enter, the burst through the door, almost running straight into Winnifred.

Megatron stared at Winnifred, the former human shuffling, unsure.

"Megatron?" The Decepticon pulled Winnifred into a crushing embrace, forcing their mouths together roughly. Ratchet watched for a moment as Winnifred clung to the other mech, Megatron seeming to use the former human as a lifeline to reality.

"Ahem." Ratchet cleared his throat and the two pulled away, Megatron turning to the medic while Winnifred ran a hand over his helmet bashfully. He was usually one to keep public displays of affection at a minimum due to the fact that anyone could be watching.

"Yes?" Megatron asked, looking at Ratchet.

"Well, a few things you should know first." Ratchet placed a hand on his hip and looked at the two sternly. "I'm sure that both of you are aware that Megatron is the Allspark."

"Of course." The two Decepticons snorted. Ratchet blinked before shaking his head and continuing.

"Yes, well, I do not believe that you both realize the consequences of Winnifred's body bonding with the Allspark." Ratchet pulled a datapad out of his subspace and held it out to Megatron. "The short version of it is: Because you are both now the Allspark you share one spark and are therefore bonded mates. I'm sure that Megatron knows what this entails, but I'll just refresh you both on it." Ratchet looked at Winnifred, who seemed to be taking this all in pretty well. "From now on both of you feel each other's emotions, you are immediately aware of the slightest change in an attitude and can communicate by private comm., images and emotions so this will be an advantage to you. If one of you is injured the other will feel some of the pain, so avoid getting hurt or hitting each other."

"Alright, I already know the stuff on bonded couples and what that means, but as the Allspark what does that mean?" Winnifred asked, looking from his new mate to the medic. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics in a human gesture probably picked up from Sam or Agent Simmons.

"That's harder… Your power to create a new being only works when you spark bond… Sort of like a human woman conceiving a child." Winnifred smirked and looked at Ratchet.

"So which one is the woman?" The seeker asked and Ratchet tried not to grin.

"Believe it or not, Megatron is the one most compatible for sparkling bearing, but that doesn't mean that you wont be able to bear sparklings. Any destructive powers you two harbor will work more efficiently at a farther distance from each other. You are both technically immortal now, so the sparkmate issue of bondmates dying together will not apply to you." Ratchet thought for a moment before looking between the two. "Anymore questions?"

"No, thank you." Winnifred smiled and Ratchet nodded.

"I'll leave you two." He turned and closed the door, Winnifred going over and locking the door.

"Now." Winnifred turned and grabbed Megatron's neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. "Lets see how much this new body of mine can take, hmm?"

oOo

Bumblebee and Optimus were walking down the hall to their separate quarters, talking amiably about how well the negotiations had gone. Suddenly there was thud against Megatron's door and Bumblebee jumped, guns coming out instantly.

There was a loud moan and another loud thud, the screech of metal on metal.

"What on Earth?" Bumblebee frowned and Optimus tried not to laugh as the young scout pressed his audial against the door.

"Megatron!" A breathy voice gasped and whined, the rough sound of panting leaking through the door as Bee listened.

"Frag… So hot…" Megatron's voice growled and Bee's optics widened as the higher pitched voice let out a loud screech of ecstacy.

"God, yes, Megatron!" Another thud against the door and Bee pulled away, hiding behind Optimus.

The larger mech burst into laughter as Bee stared at the door in horror.

"I have been mentally scarred for life."

"Don't worry, Bee, you'll eventually thank them for this." Optimus chuckled as he continued walking, Bumblebee following behind.

"Optimus, can I sleep with you tonight? I think I'm already having nightmares."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Winnifred, have you decided on a new name?" Megatron walked along the Galveston beach with Winnifred, the smaller mech smiling to himself as he thought over the statement.

"I don't know. From all you've told me about Cybertronian names I can't really come up with a fitting one." Winnifred looked up at the night sky, redirecting his gaze to the warehouse they were heading towards.

HIS warehouse.

"What have you thought of so far?"

"Well, at first I asked Frenzy for help and he came up with Deadwing. Bee came up with Ghost or Angel when I asked him but neither of those really appeal to me."

"What about… Blackeye? After your blind eyes?" Megatron asked, continuing to walk with his mate.

"Hmm… No, that's not really suiting now that my eyes - optics – are red…" They walked in silence, coming up to the warehouse. Winnifred began to look at his own artwork, Megatron looking also. The Decepticon leader pointed to one sculpture in particular.

"What's that one called?"

Winnifred picked up the sculpture, looking it over. It was what looked to be a knight without a helmet or breastplate, large angular jet wings protruding from the back. It looked similar to the cybertronians, yet it had been made several years previous.

"The Roman jet." Megatron looked at the sculpture before placing his clawed hand over Winnifred's sparkchamber.

"Ramjet." He whispered and Winnifred shuddered, looking at Winnifred. "What about that?" Winnifred smiled and nodded slowly, turning to kiss his mate gently.

"Ramjet… I like it."

oOo

Incase you are wondering which Ramjet picture to recall or look up, it's the Ramjet from Transformer's Animated. Yeah, that's the design I liked best, even if I'm not really fond of the pathological liar personality.


End file.
